Caring can lead to something more
by KeHaaProductions
Summary: Bakura gets hurt and Yugi feels responsible to get him home and take care of him. But when Yugi catches a cold, the roles are reversed and Bakura learns that there's nothing wrong with accepting and giving help. Kleptoshipping, Yaoi, fluff and lemon ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Sari: New Fanfic! :D**

**Mic':And it's kleptoshipping! Yay! :3**

**Sari:This could actually count as the first real fanfic ever created by KeHaaProductions. 2nd ever to be up here;P**

**Mic': But let's not waste your time, shall we?**

**Sari: Damn right. Mic' disclaimer please.**

**Mic': We at KeHaaProductions do not own Yugioh! but if we did, it would probably be one of the best yaoi mangas in the world XD**

**both:ENJOY!**

* * *

Yugi sat on his bed, bored out of his skull as he looked through his trading cards. He had sorted them out three times already in pure boredom. _'Can't something interesting happen soon?'_ he thought as he looked at the card of Dark Magician. Jonouchi was busy that day and Anzu and Honda were out of town. Needless to say Yugi was bored. And lonely.

A load crash from downstairs made the boy jump about a foot in the air by surprise.

"What was that!" Yugi shouted and got up from his bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs. He ran into the living room finding a smirking Yami and a not so happy Bakura.

"Damn you pharaoh!" the white haired yami shouted. Yugi looked confused from one yami to the other.

"Yami? What is going on? And what is Bakura doing here?" he asked wondering. Yami turned to his hikari and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Yugi. It's just that some people never learn," Bakura scowled as he stood up and looked over at Yugi and then glanced towards the broken TV-table. Yugi's eyes widened.

"What have you done with the table?"

"Well... Bakura challenged me to a shadow game and when he lost...he kind of crashed into the table," Yami said while shaking his head.

"If you hadn't used Obelisk it wouldn't have happened!" Bakura shouted angrily at ex-pharaoh.

Yugi sighed. "You never change do you?" he asked and bent down to look at the broken table. "We're going to have to buy a new one," Yugi confirmed and then turned to Bakura. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Why would you care anyway?" Bakura snapped and glared at him icily. Yugi gulped.

"I-I just asked," he stuttered and backed a step away from the thief.

"Then please don't," Bakura sneered. He pushed his way past Yami who grabbed him by the shoulder. Bakura glared at him. "What now, pharaoh?"

Yami glared. "Don't talk to Yugi like that, he was just showing some concern and that is more than you deserve if you ask me," he said bitterly.

The albino grinned. "Then tell your dear hikari, that he shouldn't waste his time with trying to show me concern. People stopped showing me that kind of shit 3000 years ago, so don't bother," he spat. Bakura stormed out before Yami could say anything else.

The former pharaoh crossed his arms and glared at the door. "He should be thankful," he muttered under his breath.

Yugi however was looking worried. "He was limping. He must've been hurt pretty bad."

"Don't you worry about him, aibou," Yami said and left the room.

Yugi glanced out through the window as big grey clouds begin to take form in the sky. _'I hope he gets home before the storm,'_ the boy sighed. A few minutes later a loud rumbling filled the air and the rain poured down. Yugi looked out through the window. _'Maybe I should go and see if he's okay,'_ he thought and put on his jacket and took an umbrella from the stand.

Bakura glanced up at the sky as small droplets fell on his face. "Oh fuck," he muttered and began to run towards a temporary shelter. But his leg and chest hurt like hell from his previous crash into the TV-table so he had to stop as the rain fell down even harder.

Yugi walked fast, hoping to spot the albino. _'He can't have gotten that far,'_ just as he thought that, he saw Bakura, falling to the ground. Yugi's eyes widened and he rushed forward. "Bakura! Are you okay!" Bakura looked over at Yugi and quickly stood up, causing him much pain.

"Of course I'm okay... Argh… I've been through a lot worse," the yami groaned as Yugi came up to him. The hikari dropped his umbrella and helped Bakura to stand. "Here let me help you."

"Yugi, I'm fine really... argh!" Bakura said slowly but Yugi ignored him.

"You are not okay! You can barely stand!" the hikari shouted. He put his arm around Bakura's waist to hold him up. "I'll get you home, whether you like it or not."

"Yugi, I told you not to bother about me," the albino groaned. ' And why are you out anyway? You could get a cold, y'know," Yugi looked up at him with a glare.

"So could you and I'm not going to leave you out here in the rain when you barely can walk," he said and started to walk towards the apartment Bakura shared with Ryou.

"I can take care of myself!' Bakura growled at him as they got into the apartment.

"Is Ryou home?" Yugi asked and Bakura shook his head.

"He's in London with his dad."

"Okay, guess I'll have to take care of you then," Yugi mumbled and helped Bakura to sit down on the couch. "Lift your shirt so I can see the wound."

"Forget it. I'm not letting you take care of me!" the albino growled, crossing his arms. "No fucking way."

Yugi frowned. "C'mon on Bakura just let me see," he said and tried to lift Bakura's shirt up so much so he could take a look at his ribs. The skin was starting to shift in blue and black right under his left arm.

"They are not broken, so can you stop staring," Bakura muttered and pulled down the shirt before Yugi got to see the whole thing.

"No, but you have big bruise," Yugi said and stood up. He looked at Bakura's drenched clothes. "You should go and take a shower and put on some dry clothes so you won't get a cold, Bakura."

The thief was about to refuse but then sighed. "I could need a shower, yes," he finally said as he got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Yugi smiled lightly and went into the kitchen to prepare some hot tea.

Bakura slid out of his wet clothes and got into the shower, letting the hot water fall down his pale body and warm him up. He looked down at the big bruise and cursed under his breath. He lathered himself with soap and scrubbed his body, wincing as he touched his ribs, until he was clean and warm.

While Yugi waited for the water to boil, he became painfully aware that he was freezing and that his own shirt was drenched. He shot a glance at the bathroom door before taking it off and wrenching out all the water in the sink.

Bakura got out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. He put another towel around his waist and walked quietly out of the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yugi's shirtless back in the kitchen.

_'My, my__, he's not as thin as you expect him to be,'_ he thought amused as he let his eyes travel all over Yugi's body. The short teen was lean but at the same time, a little bit muscular which suited him. Bakura wondered how he could look like that considering that all the boy seemed to do was playing card games every day.

Yugi shook his shirt and pouted. "Still wet," he muttered and shook the shirt again before moving to put it back on.

Suddenly, Bakura got up behind him and shoved a dry shirt in the small boys face. "Take this or else you'll get a cold," he muttered. Yugi stared at him dumbfounded and a small grateful smile spread on his lips.

"T-thanks," he stuttered and slipped the shirt over his head. It was a tad to big but it was dry and warm. Bakura raised an eyebrow and shook his head and sat down by the kitchen table.

"I made tea if you want," Yugi said as he poured some steaming hot tea in a cup.

"Eh... Thanks," a surprised Bakura replied as Yugi handed him the tea cup. He put the cup to his lips and sipped a bit of it, his pale cheek turning red from the heat. Or was he blushing?

Yugi poured a cup for himself and sat down by the table. "So how was the bruise? Was it bad?"

"Huh?" Bakura looked up from the tea. "Nah, it wasn't that bad," the albino lied and drank some more tea.

"Really? That's good," Yugi said relieved. "I have to tell Yami to be careful when he uses the god cards."

"I could have beaten him if it wasn't for that god card," Bakura muttered and groaned a bit as the bruise sent a sting of pain through his body.

Yugi was immediately by his side. "Are you hurting?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "No I'm fine... Jeez Yugi," he responded as he tried to mask the pain in his face.

Yugi glared at him. "You're **NOT** fine. Let me see and I can help you," he said annoyed at Bakura.

"I don't need any help, Yugi! I'm fine by myself. Always have, always will!" Bakura shouted, glaring back at him. Yugi sighed and looked away, obviously hurt.

"There's nothing wrong with letting someone else help you."

"Maybe for you it isn't, but for me it is!"

Small droplets of tears started to form in Yugi's eyes and he stood up quickly and turned to leave, "Sorry then!"

Guilt stabbed Bakura like a knife. "Wait Yugi! I didn't mean to make you upset," Bakura stood up and reach out for Yugi's shoulder, turning him around so they were face to face. Yugi looked up at him, sobbing softly.

Bakura looked into his eyes and wiped away a tear from the boy's cheek with his finger. 'Shh...' he whispered softly.

The hikari took a deep breath and tried to stop crying but it was kind of hard. The tears wouldn't stop falling. Bakura bent down and put his forehead against Yugi's and stroked his cheek. "Just let them fall, they'll stop soon enough..." Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed. He lifted a hand and put it on Bakura's as his breathing evened out and the tears stopped.

"You okay?" Bakura asked him.

"Y-yeah, I think I am," Yugi answered as he opened his eyes to stare right into Bakura's. His breath got caught in his throat when he realized how close the thief was.

Bakura seemed to realize the same thing. He suddenly got the urge to lean forward and kiss the boy. He shook his head and backed away from Yugi and sat down by the table. _'Sooo close...'_ he thought and then mentally slapped himself for not letting his lips touch the others.

Yugi blushed brightly and went to the bathroom. Bakura could hear him look for something. The thief stood up and limped towards the bathroom. "What are you doing, Yugi?" he asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Hm?" Yugi looked out from the medicine cabinet, face still a bit flushed and with a bottle of ointment in hand. "I-I was looking for this. You can use it on the bruise and it'll heal faster."

Bakura blinked in surprise. "Eh... Thanks," he said and took the small bottle. He limped over to the couch. He sent a glance to the grandfather clock.

"It's late Yugi."

Yugi blinked. "You're right. Well I guess I should go home. Will you be alright on your own?" he asked concerned. Bakura was just about to reply when thunder could be heard outside and Yugi cringed.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go home in this kind of weather..." the albino said.

"Maybe you're right," Yugi replied worriedly. "Can I stay here? I could sleep on the couch," the hikari asked as he looked at Bakura with big eyes. Yugi was secretly pretty scared of lightning and didn't want to go home alone in it.

"Sure you can stay here..." Bakura looked over at Yugi who was trembling. "What's the matter? You look scared."

Yugi gulped. "N-no I'm not- I-I mean it's-" a loud rumble made Yugi jump about two feet up in the air and whine lowly. Bakura looked out through the window and then back at the trembling hikari.

"Are you scared of the lightning?" he asked carefully.

Yugi swallowed and nodded. "A little…"

The yami chuckled lightly. "Are you sure you'll be okay on the couch? Alone in here?" Yugi looked around the dark room and shivered.

"I-I think I'll manage."

Bakura rolled his eyes and give Yugi a blanket and a pillow. "I'll go to sleep now. Anything you need?" he asked as he stood by the door that lead to his room.

"N-no I'll be fine. Good night," Yugi said and lay down on the couch and pulled the blanket over him.

Bakura shrugged walked into his bedroom. He lay down on his bed, pulling the covers over him and closed his eyes. He fell asleep immediately.

Yugi was trembling under his blanket, eyes wide in fear as more thunder rolled in. A particularly loud rumble made him jump and pull the blanket tighter around him. He shot a glance at the doorway and jumped up, running for them to search for Bakura's room. He found the albino's room and he opened the door carefully. Bakura turned over in his sleep, his hair in a hell of a mess and he snored softly.

Yugi sneaked over the bedside. "Bakura?" he whispered, "Bakura?" the thief stirred. "C-can I sleep with you, please?" He asked and poked Bakura in the shoulder. The other one opened his eyes slightly.

"Mmmm... Sure," he said tiredly and pulled Yugi in under the covers.

Yugi snuggled close and buried his face in Bakura's chest. "Thank you," he mumbled as another thunder was heard and he trembled. Bakura slid an arm around Yugi's waist and held the scared boy close to him.

"No problem," he replied. Yugi slowly relaxed and his eyelids dropped. After a few minutes he fell asleep. Bakura looked down at him and smiled slightly. "Night...Yugi."

* * *

**Mic':Awww~ wasn't that cute?**

**Sari:If you say so...*backs away slowly***

**Mic': Is it only me who thinks Bakura is a bit perverted? X3**

**Sari:*laugh* Maybe not. Please review^^Next chapter will be out soon.**

**Both: See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mic': The second chapter^^ yay:)**

**Sari:This is getting on quick. But let's not spill more time.**

**both:ENJOY!**

* * *

A groan escaped the thief's lips as the sunlight spread through the room. He suddenly remembered Yugi and looked down at him. The short teen was lying on top of him, multi-coloured hair dishevelled and pink lips parted slightly as he breathed. _'He's kind of cute actually,'_ Bakura thought as he stroked the other's hair slowly.

Yugi's eyes slowly blinked open but then shut again as he decided he didn't want to wake up just yet and rather snuggle closer to Bakura instead. _'He's still asleep so it wouldn't hurt...'_ Bakura thought and pressed his lips gently against Yugi's forehead. Yugi tilted his head and stirred. He opened his eyes to stare right at Bakura's throat.

Bakura pulled away slightly and looked right into Yugi's eyes. His eyes narrowed and a deep shade of red appeared on his cheeks.

"B-Bakura?" Yugi said sleepily as he blinked.

"Eh...morning?" the thief said embarrassed. Yugi shot up from the bed.

**"OHGODI'MSORRY!IDIDN'T-!"**Bakura put a hand over Yugi's mouth.

"No yelling in the morning" he sighed. Yugi stared at him wide-eyed and blushed. He couldn't believe it. He had been sharing bed with the thief king the whole night! Not that something special happened but still. Bakura took away his hand but inside he was both relived and disappointed. He could just have moved his lips a bit lower and then, then...

"Uhh, Bakura? What were you doing before I woke up?" Yugi asked, fuzzily remembering Bakura kissing his forehead.

"No-nothing!" the thief yelled out in surprise, shooting up and falling out of the bed and at the same time pulling Yugi with him as well.

"Ah!" Yugi landed with a loud crash on top of Bakura who winced in pain.

"My bruise... Fuck that hurt!" he groaned

"Oh god I'm sorry!" Yugi gasped and immediately jumped off him and helped him to sit up. Bakura groaned in pain.

"Its okay, Yugi," he said, trying to calm Yugi down. Yugi looked at him guiltily.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Bakura nodded slowly and put one arm around Yugi's shoulders. "But if you could help me up, I would be glad," he replied. Yugi nodded and stood up, helping Bakura to his feet. He suddenly felt dizzy but shrugged it off as Bakura grunted.

They managed to get down to the kitchen and Bakura sat down by the table. The albino sent a glance towards Yugi. "Yugi?" he asked as he saw the dizzy look on the others face. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Yugi replied though he was feeling very dizzy. He put a hand on his forehead but jerked it back. He was burning. _'Great, just what I needed. Don't say I've got a fever,'_ he thought and as if on cue he coughed a little.

"Yugi, have you got a cold?" Bakura asked, sounding worried. He reached out for Yugi's forehead and touched it. "Fuck, you're burning up!"

Yugi coughed a little more. "Well I didn't change clothes or dried myself off yesterday so I only have myself to blame I guess," he said quietly.

"You could have taken a shower, at least!" Bakura said, standing up quickly. He took Yugi by the arm and led him towards the bathroom. "You take a shower right now, I'll go and get you some dry clothes," he ordered and shoved Yugi inside.

"But I-" Bakura slammed the door shut and Yugi found himself standing all alone in the small bathroom. He looked around and sighed. _'Guess it wouldn't hurt to take a shower. Just to warm me up a little,'_ he thought and began to strip out of his clothes.

Bakura got some of Ryou's clothes and searched through the apartment after some medicine. He found some and got back into the living room. _'Guess I should give him the clothes,'_ he thought and opened the door to the bathroom. "Here I got you some of Ryou's-" Yugi's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a towel from the rack and tried to cover himself, "-clothes..." Bakura ended his sentence as he felt his cheek getting red.

"B-bakura! W-what!" Yugi shouted embarrassedly. Bakura dropped the clothes and couldn't help but glance towards the hikari.

"I-I got you clothes…" He said weakly as images of the naked teen spinned around in his head.

Yugi blushed and picked up the clothes. "T-thanks," he shot a wary glance at Bakura, "umm Bakura? Could you?"

"... Yeah sure!" the albino replied, snapping out of his perverted fantasies. He got out of the bathroom quickly and slammed the door shut and ran towards the kitchen.

Yugi gulped and let the towel fall to the floor as he turned on the shower. His face was burning, from fever or embarrassment he wasn't sure. He sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water relax his tense muscles.

Bakura prepared breakfast for both of them and sat down by the kitchen table, waiting for Yugi to get done. "Funny..." he mumbled as he glanced around in the kitchen. "That tea cup has the same colour as Yugi's eyes... WAIT! WHAT?"

The bathroom door opened and Yugi came out, dressed in Ryou's too big clothes and cheeks tainted red from fever. "What are you screaming about?"

"Nothing!" the albino shouted and stood up to take care of the tea. "There's some medicine on the table, it'll make the fever go down."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you," He took the medicine together with some water and sat down by the table. His hair was still dropping slightly from the shower. Bakura gave him the tea cup and sat down by the table too.

"...Umm, sorry about running into the bathroom without knocking..." the thief said embarrassed. Yugi blushed heatedly.

"Oh yeah," he swallowed a large gulp of tea and closed his eyes.

Bakura watched him drink his tea, but the thief was not thinking about the hikari drinking his tea. No, deep inside Bakura was still thinking of the boy's embarrassed face when he had run into the bathroom. How cute and yet attractive he had looked at the time...

Yugi suddenly stood up. "Well thank you for the breakfast. I guess I need to get home now, before grandpa calls the police," he said sheepishly and bowed his head a little.

Bakura glanced up at him. "Maybe you should..." he muttered.

"I'll give you back the clothes tomorrow," the hikari said and started to walk to the door. But the dizziness suddenly returned and the whole room started spinning. Yugi blinked and tried to see straight but suddenly fell through the air down towards the floor.

"Ah, Yugi!" the thief was there in a flash and caught him just before he hit the floor. "You're in no shape to go home!" he said and carried the boy to the couch and laid him down.

"But I have to-" Yugi began but started to cough uncontrollably and gripped desperately at the couch.

"I'll call them, don't worry..." Bakura said and pulled a blanket over the boy. Yugi tried to protest but Bakura shushed him and got up to get the phone. Yugi coughed again and pulled the blanket closer.

Bakura called the number to the game shop and the call was answered by a not so happy Yami.

"_**What?"**_

"Well good morning to you as well, pharaoh" the thief said sarcastically. "Yugi has caught a cold and will be staying here, he's not in a good shape, but he'll survive-"

_**"WHAT!"**_ even Yugi, who was a couple of meters away from the phone had to wince at Yami's loud scream.

"...I think you just woke up the neighbours too, pharaoh" the thief said as he touched his ear. "And my ears are ringing."

"Let me speak to Yugi," Yami said somewhat quieter. Bakura glance over at Yugi, and gave the phone to Yugi.

"Your yami wants to speak with you."

Yugi took the phone. "Yami? Yes I'm okay- no, well, yes. But Yami, I had to make sure he got home safely- Yes, I know I should've called- It's probably not a good idea I'll come home tonight okay?" Bakura could hear the former pharaoh protest but Yugi made it very clear he didn't want to go home right then. "Yami, if I move from here I might get worse. Just 'til the fever goes down okay? Okay see you," he pressed the end button and sighed.

Bakura sat down next to him. "You need anything?" he asked.

Yugi looked up, blushing brightly from fever. "No, not right now."

"Then get some sleep" Bakura replied and pulled the blankets tighter around Yugi. "The fever will go down faster."

Yugi nodded weakly and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. Bakura looked down at him and pulled some hair away from Yugi's face to take a better look at it. He let a hand travel up and down the sleeping boy's face and he smiled. Yugi sighed happily and leaned into the touch.

Bakura leaned closer to the other and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Don't get better to quick..." he mumbled as he stood up and left Yugi on the couch.

Yugi turned over and snored lightly. When he later woke up, the sun was almost down. _'How much is the clock?'_ he thought and yawned loudly, feeling much better than before. Bakura came out of the kitchen with a plate with some food.

"You must be hungry, you have been sleeping all day," he grinned.

"Ah no I'm fin-" Yugi began but then his belly growled loudly. Yugi blushed and accepted the plate Bakura gave him and started eating as if he hadn't eaten for a month. Bakura sat down watching the other one amused and then shoot a glance to the grandfather clock. "When are you going to go home?" he asked.

Yugi swallowed his food before speaking. "Well, I'm felling better and my clothes should be dry by now so I guess I'll leave as soon as I'm changed."

The thief nodded slowly, and Yugi finished his food and left the room to get changed. He went into the bathroom where his clothes were hanging to dry. He took them down and slipped out of the borrowed clothes so he could put them on. Bakura stood up and walked towards the bathroom and stood outside, waiting.

"Hey Yugi...I think I should follow you back to the game shop, so you get home safely..." he said carefully.

Yugi opened the door slightly. "Are you sure? It won't be a bother for you?" Bakura looked down at the hikari and shook his head. "No, it's okay," he replied and turned around.

Yugi smiled lightly. "Thank you," he said and went to put on his shoes and jacket. They left the apartment and walked down the street in silence.

While they were walking, Yugi stole some glances at Bakura. _'He's not so bad when he's nice,'_ the hikari mused and smiled happily at Bakura. The thief ran a hand through his white hair and took a deep breath.

"Yugi...thanks for helping me yesterday," he said uncomfortably. Yugi looked surprised but smiled back.

"You're welcome. Is the bruise better now?" he asked.

"A bit..." the thief replied. He could see the game shop from where they were standing and he stopped. Yugi stopped also.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. They weren't at the shop just yet.

"You'll be fine by yourself from here," Bakura replied.

"Oh," Yugi mumbled, a bit disappointed. "Well I'll see you I guess," he said and turned for the game shop.

"Oh for the love of Zorc!" Bakura exclaimed as he pulled Yugi into a hug and pressed his lips against the hikari's. Yugi's eyes widened. What was happening? Why was Bakura kissing him! Yugi tried to push him away but soon melted into the kiss and began kiss back carefully.

The thief was happily surprised by the fact that Yugi responded and deepened the kiss, letting one hand rest around the boy's waist as he ran the other through the spiky, yet soft hair. Yugi tilted his head so he could kiss deeper and laid his hands to rest on Bakura's chest. After what seemed like an eternity the two parted for air.

Bakura looked down at Yugi and smirked. "I liked that," Yugi met his gaze and blushed as he panted. "Y-yeah…"

Bakura gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned around. "You should go inside or else the pharaoh will wonder where you are," he said and started walking away. Yugi touched his lips absently before walking the last bit to the shop and opening the door slowly.

As soon as the boy got inside he was glomped by his yami. "Aibou! How are you feeling? Did you have to walk alone? That thief could at least have followed you home!" Yami almost shouted.

"Yami it's okay. Bakura did follow me, just not to the door," Yugi said reassuringly. He was still blushing but Yami passed it off as fever.

They got into the kitchen, were grandpa was standing making dinner. "Ah Yugi, you're back! How are you feeling?" he asked and Yami took over the cooking.

"Not perfect but better," Yugi replied and gave his grandpa a hug before sitting down. "What's for dinner?"

"Beef with potatoes," Yami replied and put the food on the table. "So you were in good care with Ryou and...Bakura?" Sugoroku asked. Yugi took a bite. "Well you see, Ryou wasn't there so-"

"Wait, What! Ryou wasn't there?" Yami asked shocked. "Did you have to take care of yourself-"

"No Bakura took care of me," Yugi said between bites, "Well I was asleep most of the time but…"

Yami's already big eyes narrowed. "He took care of you?"

Grandpa also seemed shocked. "But Yugi...He doesn't seem like the person that should take care of someone else..."

"That should?" Yugi asked irritated, "Bakura can take care about someone if he wants to."

Both Yami and grandpa looked down at their food. "You're fine now so that's good," Sugoroku said carefully. End of discussion was written between the lines as Yugi refused to talk about the subject any longer.

Yugi looked down his plate, suddenly losing his appetite. "You know what? I'll go to bed, I'm tired," with that he stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Sari:Yami is going into overprotective yami mode right now;P**

**Mic':Yup^^ next chapter will be out tomorrow but don't forget to review this chapter anyway. **

**Both:see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mic': as promised, here is the third chappie:3**

**Sari: only one more chapter left to go(It's short we know)**

**Mic': THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! that means MAN X MAN sex! If you don't like it don't read it!**

**Both:ENJOY!**

* * *

Bakura turned on the TV and switched between the channels but couldn't find anything to watch. His thoughts were fixated on Yugi. How close their bodies had been and how wonderful it had felt when Yugi had responded the kiss...

A commercial for the Kame game shop suddenly flared on the TV. Bakura looked at it while he tapped his fingers against the couch. He thought about Yugi again and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up, turning the TV off and walked towards the door.

"Why don't pay him a little visit?" he said to himself and smirked. "Yes, a visit..."

* * *

Yugi closed his door behind him and sighed. He saw his duel monsters cards laying scattered on the bed in the exact same way he had left them the previous day, before he had run down the stairs to the living room where the two yamis had been duelling. He picked them up and put them on his desk before collapsing on the bed.

He turned around with his back to the window and closed his eyes. Only a few minutes later there was a knock on the window and he turned around to see a smirking Bakura outside.

"Mind open the window?" Bakura asked through the glass. Yugi stared at him dumbfounded before he opened the window to let the thief in.

"Bakura, what are you doing here? Or rather, how did you get up here?" he asked as the thief gracefully climbed in through the window and sat down beside him.

"I thought I should pay you a little visit," the thief replied and lay down on the bed with his hands behind his head. Yugi blushed as he felt the others intense gaze upon him.

"Really?" he asked and fidgeted with his shirt.

"Come here..." Bakura said and motioned for him to come closer with his index finger. Yugi leaned closer, laying down beside the thief. Bakura reached out for him and pulled him into a light kiss. Yugi closed his eyes slowly and responded to the kiss, burying a hand in his white hair. The thief put more passion into the kiss and ran his tongue against the hikari's bottom lip, asking him for entrance. Yugi parted his lips slightly and let Bakura's tongue dive into his mouth, exploring every corner of it.

Bakura rolled them over so he was on top and slipped one hand in under Yugi's shirt. Yugi gasped as he pinched his left nipple lightly and kissed him fiercely. The thief grinned and did the same to Yugi's other nipple. He then broke the kiss and left a small trail of kisses down to the hikari's neck. He sucked and bit it lightly on the smooth skin, causing the other to moan.

Bakura sat up and admired his little soon to be lover. Yugi started breathing faster. His cheeks were burning with a blush and his eyes were clouded with lust. Bakura grinned even wider and pulled his other hand down to the boy's pants. He unzipped them and then looked up at Yugi who was flushing deep red. "Aww~ you're so cute I could eat ya," he cooed and slipped his hand into the front of Yugi's boxers.

Yugi's eyes widened and he let out a sharp gasp before moaning quietly. "Oh god…" Bakura rubbed him gently and pressed his lips against his. Yugi snaked his arms around Bakura's neck, bringing him closer. Bakura continued to stroke him until Yugi was whining desperately.

"Bakura please…"

"Mm Yugi?" he asked as he stroked him again. Yugi hissed. "I-if you keep that up I'm going to…" he let out a breathy moan and arched his back in pleasure.

Bakura bent down and whispered in his ear. "You want me to stop?"

Yugi glared at him. "Stop and I'll throw you out of the window," he wheezed through clenched teeth.

"Or do you want me to fuck you now?" Bakura asked and bit down his neck hard.

"Oh my gaaaawd~," Yugi moaned and tightened his grip around Bakura's neck. Bakura licked his neck slowly sending shivers down his spine. "Then fuck it is," he said smirking, pulling his hand out of Yugi's pants to unzip his own pants.

Yugi sat up a little and pulled his shirt over his head. He shot a look at Bakura and his eyes widened. The albino had also pulled his shirt off and was sitting there half-naked in his boxers. To summarize Yugi's thoughts at that moment would be that the thief looked amazing. He smirked at the boy and took his hand and pressed him down on the bed. "Why don't you take them off?" he asked. "I can't do everything y'know... That wouldn't be fair."

Yugi gulped a little and reached a shaky hand for Bakura's boxers. He hooked his fingers in the hem and pulled them off and gasped. "Bakura, you're huge!" the hikari exclaimed.

"Then pray you're not too tight" the thief smirked. He bent down and whispered in the others ear. "Are you virgin, Yugi?" Yugi blushed and looked down.

"Y-yes" he admitted and nodded his head slightly. Bakura pressed his lip against his.

"Then we can take it slow if you want..."

"Yes," Yugi replied softly, dizzy from arousal. Bakura kissed him again and stroked his cheek. He broke the kiss and pressed two fingers against Yugi's lips.

"Suck," he ordered. Yugi blushed and nodded shyly and took the fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them, coating them with wet saliva. Bakura moaned softly at the sight, which made him harder. He retrieved his fingers when he deemed them wet enough and directed himself above Yugi.

"This might hurt... so let me know if you want me to stop, okay? Just relax," Yugi clenched his teeth and nodded. He tried to relax his muscles for what was to come. Bakura spread his legs and slowly pushed one finger inside him. Yugi whined uncomfortably.

"It feels weird Bakura…"

"I know, but it'll get better soon," the thief assured and started to move his finger in and out of him. After a while, Yugi got accustomed to the finger and even moaned a little. Bakura inserted the second finger making him cry out in pain. Bakura shushed him and began scissoring his fingers, stretching him. Yugi started to pant with need as the fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Ah… Baku…" Bakura smirked and removed his fingers, making the other whine in disappointment at the loss. He leaned down and kissed his cheek and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Ready?" Yugi nodded and Bakura slowly pushed himself past the boy's entrance. Yugi shut his eyes in pain and groaned.

"Bakura, it hurts!" the thief pressed his lips against Yugi's cheek and tried to refrain from just thrusting into the delicious heat that engulfed him. "It always hurts the first time, love...do you want me to stop?" he panted slowly.

Yugi bit his lip, almost to the point of drawing blood and shook his head. "No. Don't stop."

Bakura gave the hikari a gentle smile before pulling out and thrust into him again, making him cry out. "Sorry..."

"It's okay… Just let me adjust a little," Yugi mumbled. It really hurt. Bakura was so big and Yugi knew he was stretched to his maximum as he choked back on the tears threatening to fall.

Bakura looked at him, worried. "Yugi, just tell me if I do something that doesn't make you feel good," he pleaded. Normally he wouldn't give a damn about what the other thought, but this was different. This was Yugi. "I don't want to hurt you-"

"It's okay," Yugi cut him off. He took a deep breath and relaxed, feeling the pain ebb away slightly. He opened his eyes and looked straight into Bakura's. "It's okay, you can move now."

The yami did as he was told. He started to move, in and out, and he always expected Yugi to cry out in pain. But he didn't... The hikari laid there quietly beneath him. Bakura wanted him to do something else than just laying there silent. Yugi fought against the tears. It hurt so much but he would not let Bakura see him cry. Bakura thrust in again but this time Yugi gasped from uncontrollable pleasure. He looked up at Bakura bewildered.

"What was THAT?"

"That, my love, is love," Bakura replied with a smirk as he thrust in again and groaned out in pleasure. "Ah...Yugi...!"

Yugi screamed out as Bakura hit his prostrate repeatedly. He put his legs around Bakura's waist, pulling him closer. "Gods Bakura!" Bakura groaned and began to pant heavily. He bent down and kissed Yugi with lust and more want, as he continued to move around inside the hikari.

The tears streamed freely from Yugi's eyes. He couldn't help it. The pleasure was almost unbearable. He screamed Bakura's name again and again and sobbed loudly. Bakura looked down at him and kissed the tears away. "Shh... You're almost there..." he whispered. Yugi screamed out in ecstasy as he came and sobbed softly. Bakura kissed him and with load moan came inside Yugi, and fell on top of the hikari and buried his face in his neck. Both lay there, panting for a while.

Bakura rolled over next to him and leaned up on his elbow. "So...are you okay?" he asked smirking. Yugi wiped away a tear from his eye. "Y-yeah, I think so…" the thief pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry if I caused you too much pain" he whispered in the other one's ear. "It's just that you're so damn irresistible."

Yugi shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it," he said and hugged Bakura close. "It was amazing."

A sudden noise made them both tense. "Yugi, what's all the screaming about? Did you have a nightmare?" they heard Yami call from the outside. The albino cursed under his breath.

"What the hell are we going to do!" he asked, sounding a bit panicked. Yugi thought quickly and pulled the covers over them, hiding Bakura from plain view.

"Y-yes it was just a nightmare but it's okay now," Yugi called loud enough so Yami would hear him.

"Are you sure?" his yami asked as he opened the door. He looked around a spotted all the clothes on the floor. "Did you go and buy new clothes? These seems to be quiet too big for you," he asked as he picked up Bakura's shirt.

"Y-yeah, I accidentally bought the wrong size," Yugi said hurriedly. Why did his yami have to be so concerned right now?

"Aha I see..." Yami said and sat down beside the bed. "Look aibou, what I said about the thief at dinner… I shouldn't have said that... I'm sorry."

"No, its okay Yami, really," Yugi said and felt Bakura shift under the covers. "Yami, I'm very tired so can we please talk about this tomorrow?" Yugi pleaded, hoping he was not too suspicious.

"Well I was going to ask you-" he begun, but then shook his head. "Never mind...good night". He left the room and Bakura sat up quickly. Yugi sighed in relief.

"That was too close," he said and looked up at Bakura.

"Yeah... Definitely too close," he responded and got out of the bed, and put his clothes on. "I should leave or else he will throw me out in the morning when he finds me here."

Yugi's eyes widened and he grabbed Bakura's hand. The thief looked at him with raised eyebrows and Yugi's eyes filled with worry. "W-will you come back?" he asked.

"Yes I will... Tomorrow," he said and gave him a kiss, before he jumped out of the window landing softly on the grass bellow. Yugi looked after him as he disappeared behind a corner and sighed as he lay back down against the pillows. He inhaled deeply and could still feel Bakura's scent in the room. _'How did this happen?'_ he thought absently before falling asleep.

Bakura got home and was so exhausted that he fell asleep on the couch. _'Yugi...'_ the name of the boy echoed through his mind and he smiled. A couple of blocks away, the boy he thought about were having very pleasant dreams about a certain thief.

* * *

**Mic': Oh Yami... so gratefully unknowing that his hikari has been screwed by his archrival right across the hall XD**

**Sari:Yeah :D Horray for blanket camouflage^^ next chapter is the last and will be out tomorrow. **

**Mic': please review~ yay for kleptoshipping^^**

**Both:See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sari: Well this is the last chapter.**

**Mic': It was kinda short :'( but I'm surprised we've managed to keep them somewhat in character(Bakura doesn't count)**

**Sari: I know*nods* but lets get started:**

**Mic': Yeah:)**

**Both: ENJOY!**

* * *

The next morning Bakura woke up on the floor hugging a pillow. He groaned and sat up. "Mm… What happened last night-" but he soon remembered exactly what had happened and huge grin spread on his face." Man I'm awesome!"

The phone rang and Bakura stood up to get it. He put the phone to his ear. "Hello? Bakura speaking..."

_**"Hi yami!"**_ came Ryou's cheery voice, _**"how are you?"**_

"Actually... I'm fine Ryou. No... What's better than fine? I feel great!" the yami said happily.

_**"Y**__**ami, are you on drugs again?"**_ Ryou asked warily.

"No he's not a drug-" Bakura slammed a hand over his mouth. He could almost feel Ryou's glee through the phone.

_**"Yami, have you gotten yourself a boyfriend while I'm away?"**_

"... Well we, he's not really my boyfriend..." the yami replied.

_**"Huh? Why are you so happy then?"**_

"Well...we kinda… y'know... hrm…"

_**"What-**__**? Oh,"**_ Ryou paused.

"Yeah...the pharaoh almost caught us but-"

_**"Yami? W**__**hat has he to do with-"**_ Ryou got very quiet. Bakura realized his mistake.

"No Ryou it's not what it sounds like!" the yami yelled in panic.

_**"You slept with YUGI!"**_ Ryou screamed into the phone, almost making Bakura deaf.

"OW RYOU! NO REASON TO SHOUT LIKE THAT!" he yelled back at his hikari. "YES I SLEPT WITH YUGI, SO?"

_**"I can't believe you! He's one of my best friends!"**_ Ryou shouted back.

"And just because of that, I can't sleep with him?" Bakura asked, screaming.

_**"Oh **__**goodness," **_Ryou sighed. _**"You didn't force him into anything did you?"**_

"No I didn't! I swear!"

Ryou sighed. _**"We'll talk about this when I get home. I'm leaving the airport right now."**_ Bakura nodded.

"Okay, but I promised Yugi that I would go and see him..."

_**"I won't be back until 3 o'clock. It's two hours 'til then."**_ Ryou said. _**"I'll see you when I get home. Bye."**_

Bakura put the phone back and left the house after having a shower and changing his clothes. He got to the game shop and decided to jump up to Yugi's window. It was still open so he slipped inside.

Yugi was still sleeping soundly. He shivered a little when a gentle breeze blew in through the open window. Bakura sat down by the bed and looked down at him with a smirk. "Morning sunshine..." Yugi's eyes blinked awake and he sat up still half asleep. "Good morning…" he said groggily.

Bakura bent down and gave him a kiss. "Slept well?"

Yugi's eyes shot open. "Bakura!" He shouted, not having expected Bakura to be there when he woke up. He blushed embarrassedly and relaxed again.

"Yes it's me~" Bakura replied and snuggled closer to Yugi, hugging him to his chest. Yugi smiled and stroked Bakura's cheek with his hand, as if to be sure he really was there.

"You came after all…"

"I may be a thief and some other things but I never break a promise," Bakura whispered into the others ear. "Especially not when it's you..." Yugi shivered and hugged him close. The previous night came back to him and he smiled lightly. Bakura hugged him back and began to kiss his neck lightly. "I dreamt about you last night..." the thief mumbled

"Really?" Yugi moaned, "I dreamed of you too."

"You did?" Bakura chuckled. He gave Yugi's neck another kiss. Yugi shivered.

"Yes…" he turned his head so he could kiss Bakura on the lips. The thief leaned closer and moaned as their lips made contact. Yugi slowly snaked his arms around the his's neck and pulled him closer. He ran a hand through the snowy white locks and smiled into the kiss. The thief grinned and got onto the bed, and deepened the kiss.

The hikari moaned softly in response and slowly lay down against the pillows, pulling Bakura with him. He put his hand on each side of the hikari's face and lay down slowly on his little body.

They broke the kiss momentarily to breath. Yugi gazed up at Bakura through half-lidded eyes and gave him another short kiss on the lips. Bakura trailed his kisses around Yugi's lips and down to his neck. "You smell good...Yugi" he mumbled into the others neck.

"Do I?" Yugi asked breathlessly and kissed Bakura lightly on the cheek when suddenly:

"YUGI! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

The thief jumped off the boy in surprise. "Aww... Damn!" he muttered. Yugi blushed and sat up. "Grandpa" he confirmed and got out of bed to search after some clothes. Bakura watched him put his clothes.

"What are we going to do then, they will find out soon enough," he said as he laid down on the bed. Yugi paused and looked down on the floor.

"I don't know… Yami will kill me if he finds out," he mumbled and pulled the shirt over his head.

"He kill you? Don't think so...it's me he's going to kill. I was the one who kinda jumped onto you..." the thief said and sighed

"He'll be mad anyway," Yugi said and opened the door. He turned to Bakura. "Will you stay here?"

The thief jumped out of the bed. "I think I will go down with you" he replied. Yugi's eyes widened. "You can't do that! They will know something happened if you just come sauntering down the stairs like that!" He shouted panicked.

"Then I can come in through the door," Bakura said a bit annoyed. He turned to the window and jumped out.

"Oh boy…" Yugi muttered and went down the stairs to the kitchen were Sugoroku were serving pancakes.

"Ah Yugi you're awake!" his grandpa said smiling. He gave Yugi a plate with pancakes when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" Yami groaned and stood up. Yugi gulped and took a large bite of his pancakes as Yami opened the door only to look right into Bakura's red eyes.

"Morning, pharaoh," the thief said slowly. Yami's eyes widened before they narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you doing here tomb robber?"

"I just came over to see how Yugi is doing," Bakura simply replied. Yami opened his mouth to say something but Yugi interrupted him. "It's okay Yami. Come in Bakura," the thief grinned and got into the house.

"Aibou, what's the meaning of this?" Yami asked his hikari. Yugi shrugged and smiled lightly. "I told Bakura he could come and visit today since he's all alone until Ryou gets home and now while he's here he can eat breakfast with us. Right grandpa?"

Sugoroku blinked and smiled. "Of course. There's always food for anyone in this house."

They sat down by the table, eating their pancakes. "So... I'm glad you could take care of Yugi when he was sick," Sugoroku said and nodded towards Bakura.

"My pleasure," Bakura replied smoothly. Yami shot him a look but said nothing, continuing eating his pancakes. Yugi smiled. Maybe they would be more accepting of Bakura now, which would certainly help if they were going to tell them about, well, _'them'_.

They finished the breakfast, and grandpa with Yami left the hikari and Bakura alone. "How are we going to tell them?" the thief asked and leaned over the table closer to Yugi.

"I don't know… We haven't been _'together'_ long if you could say that," Yugi replied and rested his head in his hands.

"And I don't think they'll get happier when they will find out you're not virgin, anymore..." the thief sighed troubled. He stoke Yugi's hair slowly and smiled.

"Whether I'm a virgin or not is none of their concern," Yugi said and stole a kiss from Bakura. "The biggest problem would be Yami. I have no idea how he will react when he finds out."

Bakura gave Yugi another kiss, and then shot a glance towards the kitchen door and his eyes widened.

"Oh...fuck."

Yami stood in the doorway, wide-eyed and mouth hanging agape. Yugi gasped. "Yami!" Bakura pulled away quickly from Yugi and stood up. "Well, pharaoh...as you can see…" he said slowly and looked into Yami's eyes.

Yami's expression turned from shocked to angry. "What have you been doing with my hikari tomb robber!"

"I don't think I should say it out loud-" Yami stepped forward and grabbed his collar.

"What. Have. You. Done?" the former pharaoh's voice was like poison and it scared Yugi.

"Please Yami, calm down-"

"I. Slept. With. Your. Hikari," the albino replied, making every word very clear. Before anyone could react, Yami punched Bakura straight in face, sending the thief to the floor, screaming in pain as he clutched his nose. Yugi gasped and put his hands over his mouth.

"Bakura!"

Bakura sat up and looked at the blood in his hand. He jumped up to his feet and glared at Yami. "And here I thought I was violent one," he hissed venomously. Yugi tried to run forward to help Bakura but Yami stopped him.

Yami glared at Bakura. "Get out of here."

The tomb robber's eyes widened. "Why do you think I would?" he asked angrily. "Yugi is the only person who will tell me what to do, beside myself!"

Yami stepped forward threatening. "Get out. I don't want to see you anywhere near my aibou," Yugi looked helplessly from one yami to the other. "Please Yami, you don't understand!" he tried but Yami glared at him.

Bakura's eyes were filled with hate. "You can't make me stay away from him!" he shouted.

"In fact, I can," Yami replied coldly and shot a bolt of shadow magic at Bakura who fell to the floor in pain.

"Bakura!" Yugi screamed desperately and tried in vain to get past Yami. "Bakura!" he screamed again and tears streamed down his cheeks.

The thief returned the shadow magic towards Yami, who slammed into the wall. "Don'...Me!" Bakura screamed and stood up. He panted heavily and his knees shook, but he stood up. Yami crouched, ready to fight. Bakura did the same.

The millennium ring appeared around the thief's neck, glowing. More and more shadows appeared and slid up Bakura's leg. He smirked and touched a shadow that had the shape of Dark Necrofear. "My shadows know I'm angry pharaoh, that makes them even hungrier," he laughed cruelly. Yami summoned his dark magician and growled.

"I'm giving you on last chance, tomb robber, get out of here!"

"If I can't see Yugi whenever I want to, I'm not leaving" the thief spat. The shadows turned their faces towards Yami, and looked hungrily at him. Their eyes were red and huge fangs appeared were their mouths should have been_. 'Soul...'_ they mumbled.

"Stop it you two!" Yugi pleaded. He didn't want to see any of them hurt. Bakura glanced towards Yugi. His eyes narrowed. Yugi was crying? Yami seemed to think the same as his Dark Magician retreated slowly.

Yugi screamed again. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" he fell to the floor and sobbed. "Please stop…"

Bakura's shadows looked Yami and then back at their master. _'Eat...soul?_' Bakura shook his head and ran towards Yugi. The shadows growled and disappeared. "Yugi!" Yugi grabbed his shirt and buried his face in his chest.

"Please, just stop," he whispered.

"Shh... it's okay" Bakura said and pulled him closer to him. Yami stared at them. What was happening? Why was his hikari in Bakura arms crying? Was Yugi crying for the thief's sake? Yami bit his lip and all shadows disappeared.

Bakura bent down and pressed his lips against Yugi's. "Yugi..., I'm so sorry...I never wanted to make you cry," he whispered. Yugi sobbed and kissed him back. "I don't want you hurt. Any of you," Bakura looked up at Yami who looked at them blankly. "Pharaoh, there's no way in hell you're going to make me leave him" he growled.

Yugi looked up and met Yami's gaze. His crimson eyes were filled with anger, sadness, pain and loss. Yugi suddenly felt like jumping up and hug the dear life out of him but Bakura held him firmly to his chest.

Yami stood there frozen and met Bakura's eyes again. "What do you see in him, aibou? Cause I can't see it..." Yami asked as he bit his lip.

Yugi looked at Bakura and smiled. "I don't know what I see in him," Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you cry over him?" his yami asked, hurt. Yugi wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Because I love him."

Yami bit his lip and his hands shook. "I never expected my aibou to fall in love with my nemesis..." he muttered defeated. Yugi broke through Bakura's grip and ran to his darkness, flinging his arms around the yami. Yami gasped out in surprise and buried his head in his light's neck. Bakura looked at them a bit troubled but said nothing.

Yugi buried a hand in Yami's hair and hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry…" the former pharaoh nodded slowly.

"If he makes you happy, there's nothing else I can do than be happy for you," he mumbled sadly. Yugi pulled back a little and smiled at Yami before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for understanding Yami."

Yami nodded and smiled lightly. "But you'll have to tell grandpa about this... Because I'm sure as hell not going to do it," he said in a serious tone.

Yugi laughed lightly. "I don't expect you to," he shot a glance at Bakura, "besides; I don't think grandpa will be mad about it."

Bakura sighed out in relief. "That's good, I don't want the old man to punch me too..." Yami raised an eyebrow but chuckled slightly. "Guess I owe you an apology thief."

"You think? Your magic hit me right were I got a big bruise. Which you gave me too," the thief said, faking that he felt hurt. Yugi was at his side immediately.

"You said it didn't hurt Bakura! Were you lying to me?" Yugi asked scowling. Bakura looked down at him. "I didn't want to worry you, Yugi…" he said slowly. Yugi glared at him.

"Sit down," he commanded and pointed at the kitchen chair.

"But-"

"Sit!" the hikari said again, and Bakura sat down immediately.

"Yami, could you get me the first aid kit?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded and walked out of the room. Yugi turned back to Bakura. "Now, take off your shirt," Bakura opened his mouth to protest, but pulled of his shirt. The bruise was definitely bluer than it had been last time he checked.

"Well look at that..." Yugi's eyes widened.

"That's awful!" he lifted Bakura's arm so could get a closer look.

"I thought you liked my body, Yugi" the thief joked, but whined in pain as his arm got too high.

"Don't be a smartass," Yugi said. "If it were bigger you would look like a smurf."

"Shut up-ARGH" Bakura closed his eyes in pain. "Fuck...that hurt"

"Sorry," Yugi mumbled and let his arm down. Yami came back into the room and whistled at Bakura's bruise. "Wow, that's bad."

"It's your fault to begin with," Bakura muttered. Yami gave Yugi the first aid kit and sat down on a chair. Yugi picked up a small bottle and sprayed some of its content on a piece of paper. "This may sting a bit," he warned before putting in on Bakura's skin. The albino gritted his teeth and groaned.

Yugi cleaned the bruise and then picked up some bandage to put over it. The hikari finished his work and the albino put his shirt back on. "Do you feel better?" Yami asked.

"I'll live" the thief muttered. "I better get home to meet up with Ryou..."

"Ah that's right, Ryou is coming home today isn't he?" Yugi said as he put away the first aid kit.

"Yes...so I think I'll go now," he said and turned towards the door. Yugi looked at him. "I'll see you later," the thief gave him a quick kiss and whispered something in the other's ear, making Yugi blush, and then left the shop. Yami raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Yugi walked back up to his room.

Bakura got back home just in time to meet up with Ryou. "Oi, Ryou how was good, old Brittan?" he asked helping the light with his bags.

"It was great! Except the weather but you know," Ryou beamed and opened the door to their apartment.

"Oh...and the thing about Yugi; its fine now. Yami only made my bruise bigger and almost broke my nose but otherwise it's okay," Bakura said as they got inside. Ryou stopped and turned around worried.

"Bruise? What bruise?"

"The bruise Yami gave me two days ago, I didn't tell you that?"

"No you didn't," Ryou said and dropped his bags. "Where is it? Show me."

"Not you too..." Bakura took his shirt off and showed his light the bandages that were covering his whole upper body.

"Oh my…" Ryou said quietly. "So, Yami found out did he?"

"Yes... but we solved it quite fast .If it hadn't been for Yugi I would have hurt him quite badly," Bakura replied and put his shirt back on

"That's good to hear that he stopped you," Ryou said and carried his bags into his room. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to make something for you?"

"I ate breakfast with them, so no thanks," Bakura said and collapsed on the couch. "Okay," Ryou said and sat down beside him.

The yami and the hikari talked for a while about different things and then Bakura fell asleep on the couch. It had taken a lot of his strength to summon all his shadows so it wasn't weird he was tired. Ryou smiled a little and let him sleep as he got up and walked out on a little stroll in the park.

A couple of hours later Bakura woke up. He sat up, yawning. The clock ticked and showed 4o´clock "Hmm... what to do, what to do-" the doorbell rang and he stood up and opened the door.

Yugi looked up at him and smiled. "Hi," Bakura smirked and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi there."

"I thought I should come and visit you," Yugi said as Bakura let him inside. "To be honest, I was just bored as hell," he said lightly. Bakura lifted him up in bridal style.

"Then let me cure that" he smirked and pressed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi laughed slightly and kissed back. Bakura carried him into the living room where he dumped him on the couch. He sat down beside him and pulled the hikari into another hug. "What do you want to do?"

"Don't know, what can we do?" Yugi asked and leaned his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"Many things~" the thief replied.

Yugi tilted his head cutely. "Like what?"

"This," he said and pulled him into a deep kiss, "or this..." Bakura reached out his hand and let it travel down Yugi's stomach. Yugi mewled happily and snuggled closer to him.

Soon, all that could be heard from the two lovers were lust filled moans and screams and soft whispers of; "I love you…"

* * *

**Mic': Lame ending I know-.-**

**Sari: But it is finished^^ Thank you all for reading:)**

**Mic': Yup^^ We hope you liked this story as much as we do. Yay for kleptoshipping 3**

**The end;3**


End file.
